Gravity
by SpeckOfDarkness
Summary: A Short One shot, i might add more to it if you like. She was always in her own world, people always tried to get her back onto the ground. She always ended back in reality...back to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

She was always in her own world.

People always tried to get her back onto the ground.

Insults came flying from left and right she paid them no mind as she kept soring.

She flew with the birds as her thoughts disappeared.

This is where she goes every time her parents fight.

_Jude! Why don't you stop with that whore and get back with your family!_

_The only reason why I'm cheating on you because you cheated on me!_

_You bastard _

_You whore_

She locked herself in her room and let her music roar to life as she was off in her own little world.

She defined gravity, she was always lost when she was by your side in truths she was always somewhere else.

_You flame-idiot!_

_You ice dick!_

She stare at the two bickering boys her mind somewhere else, she was free she didn't have to worry anymore. Her heart was light like a feather the burden vanished as she was whisked into her own silly world.

People always told her to stop dreaming and face reality and that she needed to stay on the ground.

_Shut up! I can't drink with all this noise _

_Yelling is a man!_

She didn't heard a noise as she flew away from everything, she danced to the slow beat with a smile playing on her face.

_Isn't this nice Lucy?_

_Lu-Chan I found a new book!_

Not a word went through her ears as the music became louder and louder making her body sway with the beat.

People always insulted her as she defined gravity always muttering it wasn't true.

_Luce let's go on a mission!_

_Get away from me he cat._

Everything disappeared as she danced, the melody moving her like a puppet, her brown eyes lit up as her body moved.

The world stopped as the song began to slow down, her feet matching the beat.

_My strawberry Cake!_

_Gray-Sma!_

As the song came to a stop she did a finisher as she stopped the white clouds disappeared.

She always ended back to reality…back to the ground.

**Hope you like it! Sorry it's short, I can take request for stories. This is a one shot but I can add more if you want =) pm me or review if you want me to write a story or if I should add more to this. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

As her feet touch the ground, her heart felt heavy as her mind was back into place.

She was back to reality…back on the ground

Like always…

_Hey Luce…How about that Mission?_

She smiled and looked at her team.

_Sure._

She didn't want to be on the ground…

She wanted to be in in the air away from…everything

She loves begging with her family don't get her wrong but she wants to fly.

She stood up her feet glues to the ground as she walks.

The wind swirling around her as she wondered **does anyone else define gravity?**

As the door creaked open she was gone.

Her mind was free

Her heart light as a feather

Her gentle brown eyes meant with dark blue

As they flew in the sky music notes flew with them

They listen to the music that consumed them

The beat moving them like puppets

Their smiles lit the sky as they dance

She found someone who defied gravity with her

As she looked more closely her eyes widen along with her smile

Gray…he was flying with her

As their feet moved to the beat

Her favorite song filled her ears

_She's talking to angles!_

She closed her eyes as he dipped her

As the beat slowed down he started to fade

As she was falling she started to hum with the song

Her back hit her soft bed

She waited….

She always waited for someone to define gravity with her…

She waited a long time

Now she can stop waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Why couldn't he do it?

Why couldn't he define gravity?

Lyon and Ultear could do it but why not him?

Is it so hard to feel free and define gravity?

He always heard the taunts and insults that people shout to Lyon and Ultear.

He always felt out of place as they define gravity.

He was disappointed…

What was it like to be somewhere else?

He didn't know…

He wants to know…

He wants to feel free…

He was weak!

He's weak if he couldn't do it!

He's been trying to do it for five years!

For Mavis sake five flipping years!

Still empty handed…

Think! God dang it think!

In….out

In…

Out…

He slowed his breathing

His thoughts disappeared

His heart felt light

The burden feeling vanishing…

He open his eyes and saw clouds

He smiled

He did it!

He finally did it!

His eyes roam around as he flew high in the air

He stopped and his smile widen as he finds her standing there

As they flew in the sky music notes flew with them

They listen to the music that consume them

The beat moving them like puppets.

Their smiles lit up the sky as they dance

He finally define gravity!

Lucy…as flying with him

As their feet moved to the beat

The unknown song filled his ears

_She's talking to angles!_

He dipped her

As the beat slowed down he started to fade

His feet touched the ground

His heart felt heavy and his thoughts came back

His mind coming back to reality

He finally did it!

He finally defined gravity.


End file.
